xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia "Pepper" Potts(Rescue)
PEPPER POTTS may not know that her pal Tony Stark is actually Iron Man, but her quick wit and energetic attitude often tangle her up in both of his dual lives. The tomboy manner she picked up as the daughter of an FBI agent makes her an ideal comrade for Tony and his best friend, Rhodey. Pepper is very sharp and naturally curious - how long will it take her to uncover Tony's secret? Personality Pepper is very hyperactive and chatty, making her kind of a comical relief. When asked why Stark never told her he was Iron Man, Tony replied because she was never "stopped talking long enough for him to tell her"; her father once commented in a half-asleep state that she talks too much; in Field Trip, her incessant chattering unnerved a security guard to her point where he handcuffed her to keep her out of his way; and SHIELD once threw her out of the Helicarrier because she wouldn't stop asking questions. Even Rhodey, despite being her friend, refers to her as a little on the crazy side. Because of her hyperactive demeanour, Pepper tends to overreact, and she is also quite adventurous and an impulsive risk taker. After learning about Iron Man's secret, she insist of getting into the action any chance she gets, eventually beginning to pester Tony about building a suit for her own use, which he finally consents to. She also has huge dreams to be a SHIELD agent, though solely for the thrill of adventure she perceives in that profession. Despite her faults, she is able to gather information on pretty much anyone, making her a vital member of the team when it comes to gathering information. She can also use this information to her advantage and through it read people's actions, such as when she knew how to throw a villain off of his game by insulting him. She also claims that tense situations cause her to focus, which is why she could easily pilot the Rescue Armor during an invasion with little training beforehand. She then participated in stopping Mandarin's attack and now the Makluan invasion. In the end, their secret identities were accidentally revealed to the public especially their parents who are proud of them. At the ending, she was with Tony and Rhodey flying around the city wondering what would happen to them in the future since now the world knew who they are. Equipment Rescue Armor: Pepper Potts gets her own Iron Man suit in The Dragonseed. It has the following capabilities: * Superhuman Strength: It enhances her strength to immense levels, shown to have been easily capable of lifting War Machine as he began to fall from the sky in her armor's debut episode. * Enhanced Durability: The armor is highly resistant to all types of punishment. * Flight: It can fly through the use of boot jets. * Repulsors: The gauntlets can fire repulsor beams from the palms. The color of her repulsor beams are hot pink. * Unibeam: She can fire a unibeam from the armor's chest power source. * Energy Bombs: The armor was equipped with "laser grenades". These are projectiles that can be shot from the shoulders and the arms. * Stealth Mode: It can become invisible to the human eye and mostly scanners. However because she can almost not stop talking, it has been stated that the Stealth Mode hardly works for her since they can hear her. Abilities Pepper is a normal human with no powers and is no stronger than an average human teenage girl. But she has proved that she is good at organizing plans, investigation and information gathering (particularly when using her father's computer link to the FBI mainframe). She was also taught how to operate the Iron Man Armory Terminal by Tony Stark. Screenshots 57-3.PNG 55-3.PNG Rescur.PNG 7e0edeaa462aac53811deeedfd83d2d7.jpg Pepper36 (3).PNG Pepper36 (2).PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Shield Category:Stealth Force Category:Armor Users Category:Chosen Ones Category:Slave Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Hackers Category:Pilot Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Secret Keeper Category:Americans Category:Universe 904913 Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles